Akatsuki no Monogatari : Mimpi Hidan
by KuroYYuki
Summary: Seluruh anggota Akatsuki rela bangun malam itu demi mendengar cerita mimpi buruk Hidan yang ternyata... ah sudahlah./"Gue mimpi buruk gusy,"/"Guys Dan, GUYS!"/"Cerita Dan, cerita!"/"Suara gue ada nggak?"/"Apa cuma gue yang kesel?"/ Drabble! RnR? :D


**Akatsuki no Monogatari : Mimpi Hidan**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, garink, dll**

 **picture isn't mine**

 **.**

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHH!"

Pukul tiga malam menjelang pagi. Gua—markas Akatsuki tempat mereka berlindung dari tukang kredit psikopat—tiba-tiba gunjang-ganjing kayak terkena bencana tsunami Aceh /lapairmata/ bahkan Pein yang sedang mukul-mukul rebana dan goyang sana-sini sampai nyungsep dengan posisi 'siap diserang'. Oh yeah.

"Pein ada apa ini?" Konan—cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki—kepanikan dan berlari memeluk Yayank Pein-nya tercinta.

"Tenang Konan, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu!" Pein mengelap air mata dramatis. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku, karna itulah jalan ninjaku!"

Konan berdiri dan menabok Pein dengan rebana, "dasar nggak kreatif, kalimat kopas doang bisanya! Huh!"

"Ketua dan konan," panggil Itachi. "Daripada pacaran, mending ke kamar Hidan, ribut-ributnya dari sana!"

Pein dan Konan langsung berlari menyusul Itachi yang sedang lompat-lompat menuju kamarnya Hidan. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa seorang Itachi Uchiha mesti lompat-lompat dengan kedua tangan terangkat, biarkan sajalah itu makhluk.

"Dan?"

Begitu Itachi, Pein, dan Konan sampai dikamarnya Hidan, mereka sudah mendapati seluruh anggota duduk melingkari Hidan yang nangis-nangis nggak jelas.

"Kenapa lu, Dan?" Tanya Pein sambil ikutan duduk melingkar.

"Gue mimpi buruk _gusy_ ," Hidan lap ingus.

" _Guys_ Dan, _GUYS_!" Ralat Sasori dengan tidak santainya.

"Mimpi buruk doang, un," Deidara mendengus.

"Dengerin cerita gue dulu, banci!" Hidan tambah mewek. Disampingnya duduk seorang Kakuzu yang bersedia meminjamkan bahunya sebagai tempat Hidan bersandar. Ah, so swit.

"Cerita Dan, cerita!" Seru Kisame bersemangat. Dia bahkan sudah siap dengan bantal guling berbentuk pocong di pelukannya.

"Gue mimpi, terbangun di sebuah tempat entah apa. Ceritanya malem-malem," Hidan mulai bercerita. "Gue baru sadar disamping gue ada bangunan tua yang ternyata rumah sakit. Serem banget cuy. Mana banyak pepohonan lagi. Terus gue berjalan menjauhi rumah sakit, gue berdiri di pinggir jalan, niatnya cari tumpangan. Tapi sepi banget, jangankan kendaraan, suara jangkrik aja nggak ada."

"Suara gue ada nggak?" Tanya Zetsu dengan tidak penting.

"Nggak," jawab Hidan ketus, kesal ceritanya di potong dengan tidak pentingnya. "Mendingan gue denger kuntilanak ketawa daripada suara elu yang lemah lesu kayak orang nggak makan berhari-hari."

Zetsu menangis tersedu-tersedu.

"Terus tiba-tiba gue ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu yang ngejar gue, dan waktu gue liat emang ada! Tapi gue nggak tau siapa," Hidan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah itu gue berlari lari lari dan terus lari, mengejar Mail yang naik sepeda untuk membeli ayam goreng seharga dua singgit."

"Kok bisa ada yang begituan?" Kakuzu bingung karna nama saudaranya disebut-sebut.

"Sempat-sempatnya aja Hidan-senpai beli ayam goreng," komentar Tobi.

Hidan angkat bahu, "Gue juga nggak tau, mimpinya emang begitu."

"Terus terus?" Pein mulai penasaran. Karna jujur, dia lagi kepengin makan ayam goreng. Entah apa hubungannya.

"Terus, gue dan Mail pun berpacuan untuk mencapai garis _finish_ ," Hidan angkat tangan begitu melihat wajah teman-temannya yang mau protes, "Gue memenangkan balapan, membuat Mail nangis dan lari kerumah. Meninggalkan sepeda dan ayam gorengnya yang belum gue bayar."

"Lha, un?" Deidara kebingungan sendiri.

"Saat gue sedang memperbaiki rantai sepeda yang copot, tau-tau sosok yang yang mengejar gue udah berdiri disamping gue," lanjut Hidan.

"Terusterusterusterusterusterusterusterusterusterus?!" Kisame gregetan. Itachi langsung menyumpal mulut Kisame dengan kepala Tobi untuk mencegah tersebarnya kuman dari mulut Kisame.

Setelah mulut Kisame diam (tapi badannya masih gonjang-ganjing kayak ulat bulu) Hidan kembali bercerita, "Sosok itu kemudian merampas sepeda dan ayam goreng gue! DISITU AKOHHH MERASA SEDIH!"

"Err... terus?" Sasori ikutan bingung.

"Ya udah, gitu aja," Hidan nyengir tanpa dosa.

Semuanya terdiam.

Waktu tidur mereka yang berharga...

...terbuang sia-sia.

Pein tersenyum, "Apa cuma gue yang kesel?"

"Hn. Gue juga," sahut Itachi. "Padahal gue lagi perawatan kesyantikan!"

"Gebukin yuk!" Usul Sasori.

Hidan kebingungan, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Gue sate enak nih kayaknya," Zetsu ileran.

"Tobi mau bunuh Hidan-senpai! Yeey! Pertama Tobi potong-potong dagingnya, terus Tobi keluarin organ tubuhnya, Tobi remes-remes terus—mmpph!" Mulut Tobi langsung dibungkam Deidara sebelum sisi psikopat itu anak keluar beneran. Lagian aneh, Tobi kan pake topeng, mana bisa mulutnya di bekap =_= Ah, buat Dei-senpai, apa sih yang enggak :3

" _Istighfar_ Tobi, un! _Istighfar_!"

"Gue salah ya?" Hidan memasang Jashin eyes no justu (?)

"BENER BANGET KOK!"

Dan malam itu juga Hidan merasakan, kalau di keroyok massal itu sangatlah nikmat (?)

Pesan moral : Kalau mau beli ayam goreng, jangan beli sama Mail, nanti nasibmu kayak Hidan.

 **Berakhir dengan gajenya**

A/N : Uh apa ini =_= Au ah, iseng-iseng nulis dapat yang beginian. Wkwk.

Review? 0_0 /disatezetsu/

, Kuroyuki.


End file.
